Punk 78
Tape ; Name * ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY *1978 (Andy message to Peel Mailing List) * I just found a clip on an old tape containing a few snatches, insert joke here, from a JP show dating from either 1977 or 78, nothing too exciting compared to the 400 Box but I thought it may be of interest to someone out there. (Rocker) *Tracks from The Stranglers' "Black and White" LP were played on May 10th 1978. The tracks in this show are the last 3 on side 1 of the album, so I reckon that dates the show to one of the following: 10 May 1978 (anyone know if he played the whole first side of "Black & White" in this show?); 11 May 1978. *The Lurkers "Fulham Fallout" LP and the Tights' single both came out slightly later than this, and that's about right as Peel would have been sent upfront copies by any up & coming punk bands. Shame there isn't more of Peelie on there - our taper seems only interested in the punk tracks - if he'd recorded any session tracks we'd be better able to date the show. (Other) *'Self Destruct' is missed out from the Lurkers album, presumably on the grounds of bad language. Tracklisting *Stranglers: (LP - Black And White) United Artists #Sweden (All Quiet On The Eastern Front) #Hey! (Rise Of The Robots) #Toiler On The Sea *Jilted John: Jilted John (single) Rabid JP: "Well, whoever it is who is writing all of these letters, don't bother to send me any more because I've got the message. That's Jilted John on Rabid Records. It will be when it's issued anyway - this is still like an advance pressing thing - and the song is called Jilted John as well." *UK Subs: (LP - Farewell To The Roxy) Lightning #I Live In A Car #Telephone Numbers *Soft Boys: (I Want To Be An) Anglepoise Lamp (single) Radarscope JP: "Is this power pop then?" *Lines: White Night (single) Linear JP: "And those are the Lines From London and that's called White Night, on Linear Records, and the..." *Tights: Bad Hearts (single) Cherry Red JP: "So the Tights are off and running! Sorry about that, but you can't work here and not be completely unscarred. Those are the Tights, their debut single to be on Cherry Red Records, and it's called Bad Hearts. And we're got a message from ..." *Lurkers (LP - Fulham Fallout) Beggars Banquet #Jenny #Time Of Year #It's Quiet Here JP: "Well, the experts may tell you that people no longer want to hear music as fundamental as that, but the experts, as they often are I think, are wrong. Those are the Lurkers from the LP Fulham Fallout. Three tracks - Jenny, Time Of Year, and It's Quiet Here. Mind you, I'm a little worried about..." File ;Name *Radio 1 1977.00.00 John Peel ;Length *33.25 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Andy! *Please note filename doesn't match the year of recording. ;Available *Currently unavailable Category:1978 Category:Mixtape